


Trust

by starrdxst



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: Age Difference, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Knifeplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29075607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrdxst/pseuds/starrdxst
Summary: Joel has the reader in the palm of his hand. She trusts him so blindly that it amuses him.
Relationships: Joel (The Last of Us)/Reader
Kudos: 25





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Posted On My Wattpad: -starrdxst 
> 
> Originally Posted On My Tumblr: joelsgeetar

"Do you trust me?"

That one question led you in his bed after a heated kiss in his living room - the movie no longer important. It all started with small touches and lustful eye contact while on the couch.

Joel eventually pulled you onto his lap pressing his bulge up into you through the annoying fabric of his jeans, your soft moans and whimpers getting a new reaction from the older man. He often felt like he had to be gentle with you since you were still young and new to having a sex life. No matter how many times you've begged him to just fuck you, he declined every time with a light chuckle which made you frustrated. So frustrated to the point where you started to beg, your submissive side showing with no embarrassment now.

While you were on his lap, specifically his thigh, you began to lightly grind your hips down gripping his large arm with desperation. That signature side smirk of his never left as he watched you get more sexually frustrated. Joel didn't plan on doing anything until you leaned your head in the crook of his neck with a small moan. Now he suddenly felt all hot - his pants feeling a little tighter now. 

"Daddy, please? I'll be a good girl, I promise." You felt your wetness roll down your inner thighs some more as you begged and heard Joels deep groan his rough hands pushing your hips down completely to feel more friction. You were starting to drive him crazy. He's never been so horny in his life before you came into the picture. You loved how needy he got even if he got embarrassed about it. 

Before you could reach your orgasm by simply grinding on him he stood up abruptly causing a sigh to leave your mouth. You were so close. 

Now here you are on his bed with your legs spread wide open his hungry stare getting darker. You had no time to collect your thoughts because within seconds Joel was between your thighs, eating you out like it was his last meal. You've gotten head before in your past from flings and whatnot but nothing compared to Joel and his experience. He knew what to do, how to do it, and when the time was best. Joel loved to tease the hell out of you - for days. He'd let the tension rise until it was almost unbearable. As much as it made you frustrated in the beginning, you agreed that the sex after all that teasing is always worth the wait. 

"Oh, God.. Please don't stop, Joel—" 

You jerk your hips up when a sudden smack on your inner thigh gets your attention. Oh, fuck. Did he just do that? Joel never smacked you like that in the past. Not even on your ass hard enough to leave a print. Joel was starting to lose his battle of remaining gentle with you. You look down holding yourself up with your elbows, your eyes meeting his with a silent conversation. His stare says it all: He owns you and you obey him. No words were needed right now.

With your heart about to burst from the adrenaline and dash of anxiety you take in a breath but your fingers slightly shake when you grip the bedsheets and that catches his attention. Joel raises a brow, his tone serious when he asks you once more.

"Do you trust me?"

Without thinking you nod because it's the truth. You trust Joel with pretty much everything - including your body, allowing him to take you whenever. While he doesn't really take up on that offer, he still has this strong aura of dominance. You love it more than you'd like to admit. A light chuckle brings you back to reality, Joels calloused fingers dancing on your exposed skin with love despite the hidden message he's trying to give to you. 

"Speak up. I don't think I heard you."

You internally groan. You knew what he was doing. Joel absolutely loves it when you talk to him in bed - especially when you're begging for more of him. Joels firm squeeze on your ass makes you blush and pushes you to finally answer.

"I trust you."

That was all Joel needed to hear. With one swift movement he reaches into his jean pocket, slowly pulling something out that you didn't quite catch. You know it has to be something metal when the coldness of said object sends a shiver down your spine. That's when you hear it. Your heart immediately drops. The mind is telling you to freak out at the click sound of his switchblade however your body reacts in a way that shocks you but pleases him. 

You don't dare to look down. Instead you breathe harder than before, lifting your hips every time Joel drags his knife along your stomach and sides. Soon he reaches your inner thighs, applying more pressure. Never to hurt or draw blood - only enough to make you squirm underneath him. 

"Hm, I don't think so, Sweetheart. Stay still for Daddy." Joel mumbles between your thighs sending you over the edge.

Joel is tasting you like he's starving, his knife is pressed on your skin, his moans and mumbles of praise rumble against your cunt only making it worse for you. He's playing a game with you that you're not confident in winning.

Stay silent. Dont move.  
Stay silent. Dont move.

Your legs are finally giving out on you. They shake more and more as time goes by. Your mind is filled with panic and arousal. What happens if you don't obey? What kind of punishment would he have planned for you? A part of you wants to find out first hand but you keep your promise from earlier on being a good girl for him. 

A moan leaves your throat on accident. It slips out the second his tongue dips a couple times inside of you then focusing back on your now swollen throbbing clit like nothing happened. You've never felt that before and sure as hell want to feel it again. His eyes are on you now. Joel won't ease up at all. Even if you try to reach down to push his head away from overstimulation, he is quick to pin you down with his strong hands and knife, the sharp tip of it being a scary reminder of pain.

It's all about control. Joel of course never wants to hurt you and you know that deep down. All this is to him is a game. Joel loves everything about this. Your reactions for number one. The way you grip onto him and shake. How you cover your mouth to muffle any sounds. When you drip and leak down his chin and wrist. Every single part of whatever the hell he's doing - you never want it to stop. It feels too damn good.

Perhaps more than you'd like to admit. Your body goes against your mind and reaches its climax without warning. It wasn't a normal release, no, you ended up making a fucking mess getting the sheets below you soaked. You suddenly get nervous about what exactly it was so you try to close your legs, your face now a deep shade of red. Thank God it's night or he'd definitely tease you.

What you didn't expect was for Joel to spread your legs back open to continue even if his beard was drenched in your feminine juices which was a clear indication that you've came. His muffled moans of self arousal from your bodily reactions is easily enough to make you spark back up again, ready for more although your clit is practically numb from all this attention. 

Your second orgasm didn't take as long. After a couple mintues youre shaking again, yelling out his name so loud you know he's gonna tease you about it the next day, as he always does. Joel loves to get cocky at times but you did give him the bragging rights card after your first time with the man. You'll never forget how he handled you so perfectly.

Joel pulls away with a low gasp to catch his breath. His switchblade is now to the side, his interest in using it no longer as strong. What he focused on now is aftercare. Without mentioning what you did earlier knowing you felt embarrassed, Joel kisses every mark he left on your body and cleans you off with a damp rag. Once the two of you started to relax you cuddle up to his bare chest rubbing it affectionately. His steady heartbeat making you want to drift off into a deep slumber. The way he holds you after being intimate sometimes makes you emotional. Joel can be so rough on the outside - now in the bedroom until he allows himself to actually relax with you when it's all done. As if he read your mind, he meets you halfway to kiss you passionately. 

With your body, your heart & your mind - you trust him.


End file.
